Makuramon
Makuramon is the Monkey Deva. He partners up with Majiramon and competes with Caturamon. He is an ultimate level, and has a more prominent appearance than most of the other Devas. He is the ninth Deva to reveal himself to the tamers. He is the tertiary antagonist of Digimon Tamers. Appearance He has the appearance of a humanoid monkey. Personality Role Makuramon was sent to Earth at the same time as Indramon. Disguised as a creepy kid, he would search for Calumon, weirding out the tamers with each of his appearances and at one point trying to steal Takato's digivice. He eventually found Calumon during the fight with Kumbhiramon, during which Renamon chased after him. During the fight with Vikaralamon, Makuramon revealed his true identity and destroyed Hypnos and their Juggernaut void with a Primal Orb to save Vikaralamon. After Vikaralamon's death, Makuramon kidnapped Calumon, and when Leomon tried to stop him, Makuramon shot pins at him and disappeared through a portal into the digital world. Somehow, the tamers got to the digital world before Makuramon. Even more bizarrely, Calumon's cage became stuck in the border between worlds, and Makuramon lost his power, sending him falling. By the time he returned to the area with Majiramon, Calumon had been rescued by the DigiGnomes. Makuramon and Majiramon searched for Calumon, saying they would be greatly rewarded if they found him and severely punished if they did not. They nearly found him as he digivolved three Woodmon into Cherrymon, but Calumon fell into a crevice into the forest area. Makuramon stood by while Majiramon fought the tamers, and when Cyberdramon was in the process of killing Majiramon, Makuramon ran. While sulking in the Land of the Sovereign, Makuramon noticed Suzie and decided to capture her for Zhuqiaomon to avoid punishment. However Antylamon defended Suzie, who bit Makuramon forcing him to let her go. Antylamon fought Makuramon before Takato, Henry, and Terriermon showed up, forcing Makuramon to retreat. When Megidramon was threatening the digital world with his appearance and about to kill Beelzemon, Makuramon appeared before him and told him to end the battle as it would destroy the digital world, and called Beelzemon pathetic. He said Beelzemon was a pawn in a game he couldn't understand. Beelzemon responded by grabbing Makuramon's head and crushing it, destroying him and absorbing his data. It was Makuramon's death, and how easily Beelzemon destroyed him, more than anything, that made Kyubimon and Rapidmon realize what a threat Beelzemon was. Abilities *'Primal Orb' - Shoots an energy ball He can also shoot pins at his enemies and take the form of a human. Trivia *Like Andrew Oikonny from Star Fox, Makuramon is referred to as an "ignorant ape". Also, the character who kills the monkey also tries to kill the vixen immediately after. *Makuramon is the only Deva not to have three horns on his head. *Makuramon has never fought the tamers beyond throwing pins at Leomon (before he became Jeri's partner), being bitten by Suzie (before she became a tamer), fighting Antylamon (before she became Suzie's partner), and being killed by Beelzemon (before officially becoming Ai and Mako's partner). *Makuramon is one of the only two Devas whose data is absorbed after being destroyed (the other being Caturamon), and the only one whose data is absorbed by the one who destroyed him. *Makuramon appears in more episodes than any other Deva except Antylamon/Lopmon, who becomes a protagonist when she gets a tamer. He appears in 11 episodes. *Makuramon serves as the arch-nemesis (alongside Caturamon) of the Tamers and their Digimon. *Makuramon is possibly second-in-command of the Devas. Category:Characters Category:Digimon Category:Male characters Category:Devas Category:Villains Category:Deceased Category:Killed by Beelzemon Category:Monkeys